Tiny Dancer
by xxxwyattsmommyxxx
Summary: She's a dancer, he's a gorgeous playboy...when the two meet he's immediately intrigued and she's immediately put off. She didn't come to Seattle to play games, she came to chase her ballet dreams. If he can follow her lead, she may not be able to resist!
1. Moving On

**AN: I own nada but the storyline.**

It's going to be a slow start at first, and you won't meet Edward until next chapter, towards the end, I think. He could always push his way through my mind and appear sooner, who knows! Okay, so this is going to center around Bella and Edward, obviously, but all our favorite couples will be in it too!

I hope you enjoy!

* * *

"Mother," I said, my eyes shut as I leaned my head against the wall in my room, "Please, stop. I know that you don't like this, but I really don't care!" My mother, for lack of a better word, was upset with me again. "I'm not a child, you do understand that, right?"

"Bella," she said, her arms crossed tightly against her chest and tears in her eyes, "I don't know why you feel that you need to go Seattle for ballet. There are plenty of good schools, you're in one now! You've given up your apartment, and you're leaving me! I know you're not going to come back to Arizona." I sighed heavily. She really would never understand it. I had auditioned for the Pacific Northwest Ballet School in January. I had loaded up my car and drove to Los Angeles just for the damn audition. She had supported me at the time, it would be fantastic to have that supportive mother back.

"Those small little schools, aren't real schools mom! This is a summer intensive program, this could help me land a place in their school and be a professional dancer. It's what I want, can't you try to understand that? Besides, I know you miss Phil, you can join him now." I don't know why I was even bothering to argue with her anymore. "I'm 20 years old mom, and I'm going. I'm sorry if you don't approve, but did you really have to wait until the morning I was leaving to do this?" She huffed in annoyance and marched away from me like a child. Typical Renee behavior.

"Fine, Bella, but I'm not driving you to the airport." I heard the front door of my apartment slam, and I rolled my eyes. She was so childish. I don't know why it surprised me anymore since she had always been the child in our relationship, ever since she left my dad and took me with her. It was always me cleaning up after her, cooking for her, making sure she was up for work before I left for school.

"Love you too, mom," I yelled, knowing damn well she couldn't hear me. Whatever, I don't need her to take me to the airport. I had actually planned on this happening and had set up a taxi appointment. I glanced around my small apartment, really feeling how empty it was now that the movers had picked everything up for me this morning, and I felt a smile tug at my lips.

I was really doing this.

Plucking my cell phone out of the pocket of my jeans I scrolled down until I reached my dad's number, and quickly pressed call. Charlie was beyond excited for me to be making the move to Washington. He never left the small town of Forks where he was the police chief, and I was going to be staying with him for two weeks before my classes started and while I looked for an apartment. The town had been too small for Renee, and Charlie to simple, but that was what I loved about it.

Voicemail. Great. "Hey dad, it's me. I just wanted to let you know the taxi should be here for me any minute and then I'm headed to the airport and on my way to you! My flight gets in at 6pm tonight in Port Angeles! Can't wait to see you!" I hung up, just in time to hear the horn of the cab.

I grabbed the bags I had, one large suitcase and my carry on, and stepped out of my apartment for the last time. I had never fit in here, not really. I had made almost no friends in high school, and didn't meet anyone that I would miss during my two years at college her. It made transferring to the University of Washington that much easier.

I greeted the cab driver, and slid into the backseat, excitement pulsing through my veins. This was it. I was really going.

xoxoxox

The flight from Phoenix to Seattle had seemed to drag on, but once I was in the air for the very short flight from Seattle to Port Angeles I couldn't stop smiling. I only saw my dad during the summer growing up, and whenever he could get time off to come visit in Phoenix and I missed him. My heart was pounding with excitement when the announcement came on that we were descending, and the elderly woman next to me chuckled lowly. "Meeting a boyfriend?" she asked, and I shook my head, smiling kindly at her.

"No, ma'am. My dad! I just made the move back here from Phoenix." She smiled sweetly at me, telling me what a good daughter I was, and that woman never really stop being 'daddy's little girl'. As the plane came to a complete stop and the flight attendant directed everyone to exit the plane I shot out of my seat, and grabbed my carryon. I bid my flight companion goodbye, and damn near ran down the aisle before anyone else had even moved.

I quickly made my way to the baggage claim where I knew my dad was waiting, and I grinned bigger than the Cheshire cat when I saw him standing there. He looked the same, barely aged and uncomfortable as always. My dad wore a small smile, and his eyes were alight with excitement.

"Dad!" I threw myself at him, my arms wrapping around him while he hugged me back awkwardly. He was never one to really show emotion, and he always been that way.

"Bells," he said, squeezing me just a bit tighter. "Let's get your bag and get on home." We waited in comfortable silence as bags started appearing, and when he saw mine he lifted it easily off the carousel, and led me out of the airport.

And then I saw it.

"Really, dad?" I asked, laughing, "You had to drive the cruiser?"

He shrugged his shoulders as I slid into the passenger seat, "I get to park at the curb. Benefits, Bells, benefits." He stuffed my suitcase into the trunk, got in the car and we were on our way! "The Clearwaters and the Blacks are at the house. They wanted to welcome you back with dinner. Sue cooked with Leah's help, and Bill and Jacob just wanted to see you again."

I nodded my head. Sue Clearwaters husband had passed away about four years ago, and I had noticed that she was around a lot more when I called my dad, which I didn't mind. I had never really liked the idea of my dad being so alone. He had Billy Black, and fishing of course, but it just wasn't the same. Jacob, Leah and I were around the same age and had played together every summer when I would visit my dad. Leah and I spoke on the phone often, and traded emails regularly while I was in Phoenix. Jake was just always busy, so we didn't get to speak much, but we did email.

The drive from Port Angeles to Forks took about an hour, and we arrived my childhood home, I smiled. The outside didn't appear very different, but there was a large old red truck sitting outside next to my dad's car in the driveway.

"Bella!" I looked towards the door to see Leah running out of it, and I smiled as I ran to meet her. We embraced and laughed as we nearly tripped over the steps leading up to the front door. "I'm so glad you're here! I have some great news to share with you!"

"Oh yeah?" I quipped, linking my arm with hers, "Did you finally break up with Sam? Did you see the light?" I had been teasing her about relationship for two years. I had never really thought he was good enough for her. He had actually tried to talk her out of going to college so she wouldn't leave Forks.

"Ha!" I looked towards the massive form of Jacob Black, and braced myself for his bone crushing hug. "She didn't have to think very hard after she caught him cheating last week with her cousin Emily." I gasped as his arms wrapped around my petite frame, and I whipped my head toward Leah, smacking Jake away.

"Leah, no…" I said, but she was shaking her head and waving her hands. She didn't look at all sad, and I couldn't help but notice the way she was blushing at Jake. "Wait.."

"It's not a big deal," she said, walking over to us and wrapping an arm around Jake's waist. "I was going to break up with him anyways. Seems I ended up developing feelings for this oversized mutt anyways." I laughed as her mom called us into the kitchen, and I said my hello's to everyone. The night passed quickly, and when 10pm rolled around I was exhausted. Charlie was in the kitchen helping Sue clean up, and I noticed how his hand lingered on hers a little longer than needed. I smiled softly. I was glad my dad had finally moved on from my mom, it took him long enough.

"Hey dad, Sue, thank you so much for dinner. It was amazing and appreciated. I'm going to head up to my old room. Goodnight." They both murmured their goodnights, my dad smiling over his shoulder, and when I turned around I came face to face with Leah.

"It's cute, huh?" she motioned towards our parents, and I nodded, agreeing with her. It really was. "Anyhow, I'm spending the night, so don't think you're getting out of that. I already said goodbye to Jake, so let's go Bells!" I let her drag me up the stairs, and through the small hall and into my room.

Nothing had changed. The walls were still the soft purple he had painted them when I graduated high school and came to visit, and the fluffy white comforter on my bed was still there. There was photos of me and Leah and Jake plastered to the walls, and my books were still haphazardly stuffed into the small book case.

"So," she said, flopping down onto my bed, "The exciting news I have for you, are you ready for it?"

I fell down next to her, noticing the freshly laundered scent of my bed, "It wasn't about you and Jake?" I was confused. I had really thought that was it. She shook her head, smiling brightly at me.

"How do you feel about being my roommate in Seattle?" Her eyes were glittering with excitement, and I just looked at her confused.

"I don't get it…" I said.

"You know when my dad passed away we got money from his insurance policy. It was a lot of money, Bella. My mom used part of it to pay for the apartment I live in Seattle while I'm in school. I had a roommate but she was a nasty skank ho and I asked her to move out. It really just wasn't working what with her being a slut, and all." I couldn't stifle my laughter. Leave it to Leah to be so blunt. "I already talked to my mom about it, and since I'm working, I don't need the money that a roommate brought. She was okay with you moving in, rent free."

What? She couldn't be serious. "Leah," I said, rolling onto my side to face her, "I couldn't do that. It wouldn't feel right living there rent free."

"Well," she said, "It wouldn't be completely free since I expect you to be my housewoman and cook for me. I didn't inherit that talent from my mom unfortunately. Why do you think the breadsticks were burned tonight? She let me in the kitchen. I'm going to fully rely on you to keep me fed." I thought about it for a minute, and I smiled brightly. "Charlie already said it would be a good idea and he would feel much better about you being with me, instead of on your own."

"Okay," I said, tossing a pillow at her, "Now let's get some sleep!"


	2. Seattle, Already?

Here's chapter 2! I'm hoping to be able to update at least every few days.

A few familiar faces will be making their appearances in the next chapter. I plan to have it written and published by tomorrow night, or the next morning!

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

There was a soft knock on my bedroom door, and I sat up in my bed slowly so as not to disturb my sleeping best friend. I glanced down at her and almost couldn't contain the laughter bubbling up in my chest. She was a drooling, snoring, hot mess. I reached for my phone that was sitting on the nightstand and quickly snapped a picture. You never knew when you would need to shamelessly blackmail your best friend! I slipped out of bed and quietly made my way to the door, pulling it open.

"Morning Bells." My dad was standing there in his uniform, smiling warmly at me. I knew he had work today, and a quick glance at the alarm clock over my shoulder told me the time. Six am.

"Morning dad," I said, leaning my head against the doorframe. "Thank you for waking me up, I wanted to get a run in before Leah gets up demanding breakfast. Can you give me one second and I'll walk you out? I just want to slip on my running shoes and some clothes."

"Yeah, I'll meet you downstairs." I nodded as I shut the door. Unzipping my suitcase, I pulled out my running shoes and clothes and quickly changed. I grabbed a hairband on my way to the door, and pulled my hair into a messy bun. Running was something I had been doing every morning since I was 15. It had really been therapeutic for me over the years. As I made my way down the stairs, I zipped up my black Nike jacket, and called out to my dad.

"Hey dad," I said, moving towards the duffel bag that had been my carryon. "I just need to grab my iPod. Do you want to meet for lunch at the diner today?" We made our way out of the house and towards the driveway and I noticed the great big red truck was still there. He glanced at it briefly, but didn't say anything about who it belonged to. Was it Sues? Was she still here?!

"Sure, Bella. That would be great." I smiled at him as I stuffed my iPod into its designated pocket and placed the ear buds in my ears. He kissed my cheek, before he hopped into his cruiser with a small wave. As he backed out of the driveway, I did some stretching. The rising sun hadn't quite broken all the way through the clouds just yet, and as I took in the familiar surroundings of my summer home, I smiled.

It felt good to be surrounded by _green _again.

I started down the street, heading in the direction of the high school, with _Beyonce_ blaring loudly through the small speakers stuffed into my ears. When I reached the high school, I jogged towards the track field hoping that the gate was open to grant access to the people of the small town. When I found myself standing on the track field, I noticed that I wasn't alone. There were a few elderly couples walking hand in hand around it, getting in their exercise as well, and a few others who looked young enough to be students at the high school. I started my first lap, and I just kept running while the songs on my iPod kept changing, and by the time I was finished I had lost track of how many laps I had done.

I exhaled deeply as I slowed to a stop and dropped onto the damp grass in the middle of the field. Leaning back on my elbows, I stared up at the sky and smiled. My hairline was damp, and I knew my face was probably flushed. I closed my eyes for minute, relishing the feeling of the sunlight on my face. I knew that I had probably been gone for about an hour, and with a heavy sigh I got up. I still had a ravenous best friend to feed!

xoxoxox

"Bella, what the hell is that smell?! Are you making me breakfast like a good woman?" I laughed in the kitchen, while I whisked the Hollandaise sauce that would finish up our breakfast. Leah and I were the complete opposite in almost everything. Where she was loud, I was quiet and rather reserved. She was the flirt, and I was the inexperienced shy girl. I preferred to stay in and read while she wanted to go out and party. I don't know how our friendship worked, but I guess we balanced one another out. I heard Leah stomp down the stairs, and I looked up just in time to see her come into the kitchen. Pulling the sauce off the burner, I drizzled it over the top of our eggs benedict and set the pot in the sink.

"Coffee?" she asked, pouring herself some into one of Charlie's mugs. I shook my head, as I set our plates down at the kitchen table, and dropped into one of the chairs. I picked up my cup of tea and waited for my friend. I knew it would take a minute since she added about a pound of sugar to her coffee.

"So," I said, sipping from my cup, "What's on the agenda for today?" She sat down across from me and shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know," she said before shoving a huge bite of food into her mouth. Her eyes closed for a moment and I swear she hummed. "This is delicious Bella. If the whole prima ballerina thing doesn't work out, go to culinary school. You've got a gift." I rolled my eyes at her. She had never really understood my love of dance, though to be honest, she had never really seen me dance. We only spent the summers together, and I didn't take classes here. We ate our breakfast quickly, and I excused myself for a shower. I hadn't gotten the chance since getting back from my run.

I grabbed my clothes from the bedroom and closed myself in the only bathroom in the house. When I stepped under the warm water, I felt my whole body relax. I quickly washed my hair and body, and just stood under the spray for a few moments. This was the first time since last summer that I didn't have to worry about being at work, getting to a dance class, or getting to a college class. It was nice to just _breathe_ for once.

"Bella, get your ass out here! I need to talk to you!"

Well, it _was _nice, anyhow. Turning the water off, I wrapped a towel around my body and my hair and stepped out onto the cold tile. I dried myself quickly and pulled on the jeans and black tank top I had brought into the bathroom with me. "Leah," I said, opening the door, "would you mind braiding my hair for me?"

"Sure, but I have an idea and I think you may like it. Though you may not. I don't know." I laughed and settled onto my bedroom floor at her feet while she ran her fingers through my wet hair. Leah had been the one to teach me to French braid my hair since Renee didn't know how, and I had always enjoyed the feeling of someone else's fingers running through my hair.

"So," she said, her fingers making quick work of my hair, "I was thinking that we could head out to Seattle today? I called the company that you hired to move your things and had them rerouted to my apartment. Since they promised you delivery by tomorrow morning, which is probably a lie, I figured they would be there by tomorrow night or the morning after."

"Leah, what about Charlie?" I felt her slip a small hairband onto the end of my braid and I turned around to face her. "I barely see him throughout the year, do you really think he would be okay if I just took off less than 24 hours after getting here?"

She rolled her eyes, and threw a pillow at me. "Do you really think that I hadn't talked to Charlie about this before? We talked about it when we all talked about you moving in with me. He was all for it. He thinks you need some time to be young, Bella. We all know how hard you have worked for the past 5 years. I mean for Christ's sake, you graduated as valedictorian from your high school and you've been on the damn Dean's list at Arizona State for the past two years. It's not fucking normal. You're like…a robot. A ballet bot. I dunno."

I tossed the pillow back at her as I stood up. "Fine," I said, exhaling loudly and grabbing my cell phone, "but we're at least waiting until Charlie gets home, right? I wanted to make him dinner." Leah squealed. She literally squealed, and she sounded like an excited pig. How the hell was this woman my friend?

xoxox

"Are you sure you're alright with this?" I had intended on spending much more time with my dad, and while he said he was okay with it, I wasn't sure that he would really tell me if he wasn't. I took a bite of the lasagna I had made for my dad, and I watched him closely.

"Yes, Bells," he said, setting his fork down and leaning back in his chair. I knew that was all I was going to get from him. My dad wasn't really one for words, he never had been. It was the reason that we got a long so well. We knew when it was important to communicate and how. We didn't need to fill every moment with noise or useless chatter. It was comfortable for us. We finished the rest of our meal in silence, and while I cleaned up the kitchen I heard Leah come through the front door.

"Evening Charlie," she shouted from the living room. I heard my dad chuckle, and when Leah burst into the kitchen he excused himself to go get my suitcase from upstairs for me. "Are you ready Bella? If we leave now we can get to my apartment in about three hours." She smiled brightly, and I rolled my eyes. Drying my hands on a kitchen towel, I headed into the living room just in time to see Charlie come down with my suitcase.

"Come on girls," he said, moving towards the door, "I want you to get on the road now so you're not driving at midnight."

"It's only six," I said, laughing as I picked up my carryon bag that had never made it upstairs. It held my laptop, my small purse, and a couple books that I had taken on the plane. When we stepped out in the evening air, Leah ran down to take my suitcase from Charlie and stuff it into the trunk of her car.

"Bells," he said, his hand reaching up to the back of his neck. "I know you've noticed the huge red truck. It's yours. I bought it for you." I felt my mouth drop open, and my eyes widen. "It's not ready yet," he continued, "Jake's got the engine down at his shop, rebuilding it. It's been his project since we found out you were coming." I rushed to my dad, and wrapped my arms around him.

"Thank you," I said, feeling a little stress being lifted from me. I had wondered what I was going to do about a car. In Phoenix I had been using my mom's car, while she drove Phil's car. "Thank you so much, its great dad." I pulled away to look at my dad, and he leaned down to kiss my cheek.

"It's not much," he said, "but it's better than nothing."

"It's perfect dad," I said, smiling at him. "Really."

"Alright," interrupted Leah, "Let's get this going! You heard the old man, he doesn't want us driving at midnight!"

"I'll see you girls in a few days," he said, opening the passenger door for me as Leah slid into the driver's seat, "I have a surprise for you Bella, from both Sue and me." I nodded my head, noticing the slight blush in my dad's face. When we drove away from my dad, I looked over at Leah.

"I think my dad just admitted that he and your mom are seeing one another!" Laughter filled the car, and Leah reached over to turn the music up on her favorite radio station.

"I think so," she said, her voice ringing with happiness and excitement, "So, we're going out tonight! I hope you have some club worthy clothes in that suitcase of yours!" I looked over at Leah and shook my head.

"I'm not even 21 yet Leah," I said, pulling my feet up onto the seat so that my knees were against my chest. I wasn't really the type to go to a club anyways, and she knew that. I knew, however, that she was going to push it and beg until she got her way. She always did.

"So? I have a friend that's a bouncer, and he'll let you in. I already asked." Well shit, there went that excuse!

* * *

Well there you have it!

I would appreciate your thoughts!


	3. First Sight

Hope you enjoy! We meet some key players in this chapter!

* * *

"Come on Bells!" Leah hopped out of her car, her voice echoing through the parking garage. We had made it to Seattle in record time, and Leah was radiating with excitement as she grabbed my suitcase from the trunk. "I have a surprise for you!" I rolled my eyes as I got out of the car and followed her towards the entrance to her building. Just like a child she pressed the elevator button about fifty times in two seconds, and I rolled my eyes.

"Pressing the damn button isn't going to make the elevator come any faster turbo," I said, stepping away from the elevator doors when it dinged. As the doors opened, Leah rushed forward without any thought that someone may have been inside waiting to get off. I followed her, and in no time I was standing in the foyer of my new home with my best friend.

"Okay," she said, dropping the suitcase on the floor, "Follow me and I'll give you the tour!" As we walked further into the apartment I was stunned. A gorgeous and modern gourmet kitchen was to my left and it opened up into an open floor plan. Leah had decorated the place with modern and sleek looking furniture in shades of greys with brightly colored accents. "There's a bathroom to your right," she said, "and up the stairs are our bedrooms and a small loft. Which is where your surprise is!"

"Leah," I said, still in awe of my surroundings, "this isn't an apartment…this is like a mini townhome inside of an apartment building! How the hell do you afford this?!" Upstairs, she pointed me towards what will be my room, and when I walked through the door I felt my jaw drop.

There was a beautiful four poster bed with matching dresser and nightstand. A small desk was off to the side, and I looked over at Leah as I walked further into the room. "This was Charlie's surprise. He knew you needed a new bedroom set, and he wanted to get it for you. So…Surprise!" I was completely taken aback. My dad was the best, truly.

"So what do you think?" she asked, dropping her arm across my shoulders.

"This is great, Leah," I said, "Really great."

"Good! Now let's get you ready for your first night out in Seattle."

_Let the torture commence!_

Leah hadn't been able to find anything suitable in my suitcase, according to her, for me to wear to this club she was taking me to so I had to play Barbie Bella with her once again. She had tossed dress after dress at me until she was finally convinced that it was hopeless. I fingered the different garments in her closet, wondering why the hell she had so many dresses in the first place. I think I owned maybe three. "Aha!" I turned to see her holding up a midnight blue strapless dress that looked as though it _may_ cover my ass.

"No," I said, shaking my head, "That dress is ridiculously short!"

"I know," she said, winking at me, "that's the point! The color will look gorgeous on your skin though Bella, so you're wearing it. I have some black heels around here somewhere that will go great with it, so go put it on and I'll undo that braid in your hair."

"Damnit Leah," I said, marching away like a child. When I reached the bathroom in my room, I stripped out of my clothing and looked into the mirror that hung on the door. I had always had a lean figure, and in my opinion it wasn't mean for skin tight dresses that were meant to show off assets that I just didn't have. I was shapely enough, sure, with soft feminine curves, but I was nothing like those girls that were all boobs and ass. Sighing, I pulled the dress she had given me, and whipped my bra off. The dress was tight enough that it wasn't necessary, and I really didn't want to have to deal with a strapless bra all night. They were a royal pain in the ass.

I zipped up the dress, ran my hands down the fabric to smooth out any wrinkles, and glanced in the mirror. Leah was right, the color really did compliment my skin. I made my way back to the pushy little woman, and she clapped when I stepped into her room.

_Really, Leah?!_

"You look great, I just want to smudge on some eyeliner and you'll be perfect." I rolled my eyes and let her have her way with me. Forty-five minutes later and we were headed out her front door to some club called _Enchanted_.

**Edward POV**

We sat in the VIP section of _Enchanted, _like always, and watched the dance floor from above. My brothers and I were frequent club goers on the weekends, feeling as though we deserved to let loose since we worked hard Monday through Friday every single week. I took a sip from my vodka tonic, my eyes skimming the faces of the women on the floor. It was no secret that I had a tendency to leave with a different girl on my arm each night, but it wasn't something I felt guilty about.

I made no promises of relationships with any of these women. Who was I to fault them for their inability to say no to me? "Hey Edward, anyone catching your eye?" My oldest brother Emmett leaned against the railing next to me, his eyes trained on his girlfriend Rosalie Hale who was walking back from the bathroom with her girlfriend Tanya, while my other brother Jasper was leaned back with his iPhone in hand on the couch.

"Not really," I said, glancing down at the Gucci watch on my wrist, "but it's only 10. What do you think about Tanya?" I had noticed the platinum blonde's ample cleavage the moment she walked in with Rose, and when she caught me staring she hadn't done anything but wink at me.

"She's bat shit crazy, bro." Emmett guffawed loudly beside me, and shook his head, "You don't want to get messed up in that, trust me." Before I could ask what he meant, the duo had reappeared. Tanya sidled up next to me, and leaned in close before asking me if I wanted to dance with her. I tossed back the rest of my drink, and nodded my head. When she took my hand and started leading me away from my family, I heard Emmett's laughter behind me.

Grabbing her hips when we made it onto the dance floor I let her grind and gyrate on me, turning her around so she was rubbing her ass against my crotch. When her hands went up and to my face, she threw her head back so that it was resting against my shoulder_. _Next thing I knew she was bent over in front of me, with her back arched and her ass bouncing. I could move, but what she was doing wasn't something I really considered dancing. Not that I minded it. _I wonder if she ever stripped before?_

We continued to move together, and it was clear that she was getting turned on by the situation. Her eyes were hooded and she kept biting her lip when she looked at me, attempting to be seductive. She wasn't ringing any crazy alarms in my head, so I couldn't help but wonder if Emmett was just warning me off because she was Rose's friend.

When the song changed, I leaned down towards Tanya, "Let's go get another drink." She nodded, and moved to exit the dance floor. When she did, I caught sight of a brunette that was dancing with another girl. Her hair hung in waves to her lower back, and as she twirled and moved I couldn't help but fixate on her. When she fully faced me, I felt my breath catch. She was gorgeous. I watched her for a moment longer, and when she started shaking her hips to the _Shakira _song that started blaring through the speakers I nearly came undone. There was something so incredibly sexy about the way she moved with such ease and confidence. Not to mention that she had gorgeous legs.

"Edward?" Oh shit, Tanya! I turned to face her, and I noticed that she looked a little pissed off. "Who the fuck are you staring at?" Was she for real?

"No one," I said, not really wanting to argue with some woman I barely knew, "I thought I saw my friend over there, but it wasn't him." I followed Tanya off the dance floor, and back to the VIP section. Tanya was all over me the moment I sat down, and who was I to deny her?

**Bella POV**

"I can't believe you talked me into this," I yelled, following Leah as she pushed her way through the crowd of people. The club she had brought me to was beyond packed, and the amount of scantily clad women in the building probably outnumbered the entire population of Forks.

"Oh Bella, loosen up! When do you ever get to do stuff like this, huh?" She flashed me a brilliant smile as she waved to some people she apparently knew and made her way to a table that had been reserved. As we sat down, I glanced around unsure if we should really be sitting here. When a waitress appeared, greeting Leah by name and removing the reserved sign, I felt myself relax a little. I was not trying to get into a fight over a damn table.

"Can I have a water, please?" I asked the waitress after Leah ordered a Sex on the Beach. I felt like someone was watching me, and when I looked around my eyes landed on a guy sitting just a few tables over from. He was blond and big and rather intimidating. He raised his glass in our direction, and I prayed he wouldn't come over here. Just as soon as the thought passed through my mind, Leah grabbed my attention.

"That's James," she said, wrinkling her nose in distaste. "One of the girls I work with dated him last month. He's an asshole."

"Good to know!" I said, not that I had any intention of finding out for myself. The waitress brought Leah her drink and me my water, and I watched as Leah gulped it quickly.

"Liquid courage, now let's dance!" I laughed lightly and shook my head. The girl didn't need any liquid courage, she was one of the most confident women I knew. Standing up from the barstool, I danced with my best friend, making sure we didn't stray too far from our table. As we moved to the music, I felt myself start to really relax, and before I knew it, Leah and I were laughing loudly and swinging our hips to the beat.

I did a little spin, while Leah whooped and hollered for me and I felt my face flush with embarrassment, but I didn't stop dancing. The freeing feeling of moving to music was exhilarating to me, and I was relishing every second of it. I hadn't _just danced _in so long. It was always classes.

I glanced up to see one of the most beautiful men looking at me. His verdant eyes bore into me, watching my every move and when the music switched to a Shakira song I was familiar with, I exaggerated each move of my hips. I liked the way he was looking at me, and that was an entirely new feeling for me.

"Bella!" Leah was shouting in my ear over the music, "That guy is totally checking you out, and don't tell Jake, but god damn! I've seen him here before." I laughed and before I could even respond to her I watched as a bombshell platinum blonde approached him and led him away from the dance floor. I watched as they headed towards what looked like a VIP section and the moment they sat down she was…_was she fucking licking him?! Gross!_

"He's got a girlfriend, apparently." I said to her as we sat back down at our table, and she shook her head.

"No, I think he's got a new flavor for the night." Leah winked at me, and I shook my head. I didn't understand the point of one night stands, and as I glanced up towards the gorgeous man one time, I saw her practically dry humping the guy. Slutty is not a good look, I thought, taking a drink from my water.

Leah and I stayed at _Enchanted _for another hour or so before getting up to leave. Our waitress brought our bill over, which Leah promptly settled since she had been the only one to actually incur any charges. Before the waitress walked away she handed me a business card, and motioned towards the VIP section with her head. "Edward Cullen asked me to give this to you."

My brow furrowed, and I glanced down at the business card. I set it down on the table and shook my head as Leah led me out of the club. Players were not my type, and having a waitress deliver a business card just made me wonder how often he must have done that.

* * *

Well there we have it!

The Cullen men make an appearance and Bella is unimpressed with the way she perceives Edward.

Don't be afraid to share your thoughts!

xxx


End file.
